GUADAÑA VS TECNICO
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: regalo de cumpleaños para Hime-chan - Soul tiene novia, Maka cae en la locura, una pelea, unas palabras, y muchas perdidas - estoy sufriendo una felicidad dolorosa - ¡disfrutenlo!


Hola hola~, me paso a dejar algo muy importante el día de hoy…

¡Regalo de cumpleaños, para **Hime Shiraiwa**!

¡Felicidades! Espero y lo disfrutes, tanto como yo al escribirlo…

Sin más… ¡a leer!

¡GUADAÑA VS TECNICO!

CAPITULO UNICO

El sol deslumbraba, resplandecía como nunca en un atardecer, yo lo observaba desde la ventana del living del departamento

Me encontraba sola en el lugar, Soul había salido a comprarle algo a su novia, si, como lo han leído, a su novia, su "nueva" novia, ja~, me reí, llevaba horas haciéndolo, y no tengo idea del por qué.

En fin, estaba sola y una gran ansiedad me invadió, era un sentimiento extraño, llevaba sintiéndolo ya mucho, y aun no lo identificaba

Empecé a llorar al recordar como Soul termino conmigo, si, como leen, termino conmigo, por eso mismo lo de su "nueva" novia

No fue muy dramático, y mucho menos utilizo tacto, pero eso no quita que me delio, de hecho, me dolió mas, y él como si nada hubiese pasado, una carcajada lleno la habitación, era mía

- Maka, ya llegue – deje de reír para mirar a Soul caminar hacia la cocina y tomar un vaso para beber agua - ¿de qué reirás? – me miro de reojo mientras tomaba del liquido vital

- cosa~s – canturreé ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz si sufría?

"_locura"_

- ¿mmm? – Se acerco a mí y me tendió una caja, que claramente contenía algo de una joyería – velo y me dices que te parece – lo tome aun riendo y lo abrí

Era un collar de diamantes que hacia conjunto con unos aretes muy hermosos, pero también

"_**caro… muy caro"**_ pensé

Él nunca me dio algo así, que triste

Volví a reír

- ¿es para tu novia? – Pregunte en tono infantil – le gustara, es una avara – lo avente al sofá eh intente rodearle para ir a mi cuarto, pero Soul me detuvo tomándome del brazo derecho y me estampó contra la ventana

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Inquirió furioso – desde que salgo con Kim te comportas así… ¿acaso no entiendes lo que es un terminamos? – apretó mi brazo con tal fuerza que sentí que me lo rompería

- dime Soul… ¿la amas? – consulte sin mirarlo a los ojos

- sí, jamás eh amado a nadie como a ella – "_**te quiere lastimar Maka"**_

Sí, eso era, quería herirme como nunca, alce el rostro y le sonreí con locura, el se sorprendió al ver mi rostro

"_**estoy loca… desde hace mucho que estoy loca"**_

- Ibas a ser el amor de mi vida – con mi mano libre rompí la ventana y sentí como un liquido caliente la recorría, Soul aflojo su agarre al 100% y retrocedió varios metros

- Maka… tú –

- ¡si Soul! – Grite interrumpiéndolo y tomando un pedazo de vidrio que aun quedaba, lo pase por mi mano sana y la corte – estoy loca~ - cante al tiempo que acercaba el vidrio y lamia mi propia sangre del objeto

Soul transformo su brazo en guadaña y me miro con odio

- ¿me mataras? – No me dijo nada, solo se dedico a verme fijamente - ¿eso harás? – Me acerque a él y lo abrace por el cuello - ¿lo harás? Evans – roce el filoso cristal en su cuello, sin herirlo, embarrándolo con la sangre que emanaba de mis manos, lamí su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja, aprovechando para susurrarle algo

- vamos Evans… yo ya no tengo salvación – giro el rostro para mirarme, sus ojos estaban opacos y tenía una expresión de dolor, yo proseguí – hace mucho que siento esto Soul… y por fin me siento libre – me aleje de su persona – soy feliz~ - cante dando vueltas en mi lugar

"_**estoy sufriendo una felicidad dolorosa"**_

Me detuve y lo mire unos segundos, el solo me observaba inexpresivamente aun el shock

- ¿Y sabes de quien es la culpa? – meneo la cabeza negativamente, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás con in metro y medio de separación entre la ventana y yo – tuya – me gire y de una patada termine de romper la ventana y antes de aventarme por ella, sin mirarlo le dije mi propósito – matare aquella que te alejo de tu técnico… Soul~ - y sin esperar una protesta de el salte callado con gracia en el suelo

Levante el rostro antes de emprender mi carrera al Shibusen y logre ver a mi antes arma mirarme con odio, y decir algunas cosas que no alcance a oír, y salió disparado por donde yo Salí, sin dudarlo corrí sin parar hasta el lugar donde esa víbora estaba

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Llegue sin problemas, Soul no logro alcanzarme, mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaban todos en posición defensiva

- Veo que Soul es un cobarde – dije mirando a Shinigami, obviamente él les aviso, por medio del espejo del Dios de la muerte

- Maka-chan… hay que hablar – dijo tranquilamente el director que con anterioridad respetaba

- ¿hablar Shinigami? – una sonrisa amplia esboce en mi rostro – yo no hablo con mi enemigo –

- hija – esta vez Spirit fue el que hablo, estaba a un lado de su usuario – puedes volver a la que eras ant… -

- ¡yo no quiero esa vida! – lo interrumpí viendo a todos los presentes, a todas direcciones, note que Soul ya se encontraba atrás de mí, lo observe de reojo y miraba preocupado a uno de los que estaban en la entrada, seguí su mirada y hay estaba ella

Kim Diel

La novia de Soul, la bruja de la escuela, la chica perfecta, la que todos desean, la que es una vara, la Srta. Perfección y belleza

Ella era… _**"hermosa"**_

La fulmine con la mirada y luego sonreí, ella tembló y se escondió tras su arma, Jacqueline

Camine hacia su dirección pero Shinigami se interpuso

- No te lo permitiré Maka-chan – susurro y ordeno a mi padre transformarse, el dudo unos segundos pero le obedeció

- oblígame… Shinigami – escupí la última palabra haciendo fruncir el ceño de la máscara del antiguo director que yo respetaba

Se abalanzo sobre mi y lo esquive, saltando sobre el pero algo lo detuvo de contraatacar

- Yo peleare con ella Shinigami-sama – la voz del que alguna vez ame lo detuvo, el nombrado Dios se hizo a un lado y dejo que ni antigua arma peleara conmigo

- jaja~ - reí fuertemente y me cruce de brazos, la sangre que tenia estaba coagulada pero no me importo

"_**iba a morir después de todo"**_

- pagaras – mustie enojada – conozco tus movimientos _muy love_ – Soul frunció el ceño y yo reí – te venceré aun sin arma –

El no dijo nada, y solo se dedico a atacarme

No tengo idea de cómo duro tanto la batalla, solo tenia heridas superficiales, el no quería herirme

"_**aun no comes un alma… quiere salvarte"**_

Sonreí y mire de reojo a su novia

"_**ella será la primera"**_

Me quede estática viendo Soul, aun tenia el cristal en mis manos, solo que no lo había utilizado para la pelea

Sonreí y lo tome como si fuera un cuchillo al que lanzaras

- Despídete de tu novia Evans – y avente el vidrio que tenia como arma, Soul no logro esquivarlo y le di en la pierna, doblándolo de dolor

Era mi oportunidad, me gire y la tome de las muñecas jalándola hacia la orilla de la escuela que e el pasado llegue a considerar como un hogar

Ni siquiera su arma hizo algo, casi todos fueron a socorrer a Soul y los pocos que quisieron ayudarla solo obtuvieron golpes de mi parte

- muérete – inquirí con ira y tirándola al suelo, azotándola contra el piso, rompiendo su cráneo con la fuerza que utilice, murió al instante, por el fatídico golpe, y al los pocos segundos una lama morada, con ligeros toques rosas apareció flotando frente a mi, después de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera

Todos me observaron, logre figurar a Soul levantarse y mirarme con gran odio, para correr como pudo hacia mí

Yo solo me dedique a comer esa alma, y al ver Soul que la comía, se tiro al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos

- tú… - soltó enojado – Maka… ¿Cómo pudiste? – seguía llorando y yo reía a carcajadas

- ¿Cómo? Simple, la mate, y la comí masticándola antes – su rostro se lleno de impotencia y asco, se levanto y transformo de nuevo su brazo en guadaña, no espero mas en correr hacia mi

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

El joven albino miraba el alma roja que flotaba frente a el, sus amigos lo miraban con pena a el y al que alguna vez fue el padre de esa alma cuando aun tenia vida

- Ni siquiera las ondas anti-demonio pudieron repeler la locura – dijo un hombre alto, de cabellos negros con tres líneas blancas en el

- … -

El no dijo nada, en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de la que laguna vez fue su técnico, su amiga, y primer amor

- _creo que aquí se quedo todo… ughh – _se quejo ¿Cómo es que aun tenia esa sonrisa? – _todo fue tu culpa Evans – _rio fuerte_ – por eso caí en la locura… - _empezó a cerrar los ojos sin quitarle la vista, el aun la miraba con cariño, aun después de matar al amor de su vida – _Sayonara - _así la rubia dejo de sonreír y su cuerpo se hizo un huevo de semi-kichin, el callo de rodillas con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

- mi culpa ¿eh Maka? –

… **FIN…**

Aquí esta, ¿Qué tal me ah quedado? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Tomatazos?

¿te ha gustado Hime-chan? espero que si ^^

Sin más, me voy a actualizar mis historias, solo algunas, nos leemos vale

Sayo~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
